A Man of Many Talents
by deadheart115
Summary: The studio's annual talent show is here! Mr. Condor puts Sonny in charge to make it the best show ever. That's a little hard to do when Chad keeps on pushing her to let him into the show. One-shot S/C.


_A/N: Hey guys. This is another story for SWAC. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance. _

A man of many talents

"Next!" I called out for the next person auditioning for the studio talent show. Mr. Condor had picked me to organize the annual studio talent show. The actors cannot do any acting on stage because we already know they can act. So for the last two hours, I've been sitting in a director's chair watching people do their acts. I have to tell you, it's really boring. First of all, some of them don't _have_ any other talent besides acting-no offense. Second, if they _do_ have a different talent, it's always the same. It's singing, dancing, or singing _and_ dancing. So you see what I mean when I say it's boring.

I rubbed my temples, wishing I could go home. But Mr. Condor expects me to have a list of people-at least twenty of them-performing by tomorrow morning. So far, I only have five.

The next person to audition was a short girl with dark long hair. I know I've seen her before. I think she's from stage five. The girl smiled at me and started to sing. I sat up straighter as I listened to her. She was really good. At the end, there was a really long and high note, but she held it perfectly. I clapped as hard as I could, and the girl smiled.

"What's your name? That was amazing," I said.

"Rebecca Goldbloom. Stage six," she said, smiling proudly.

I smiled back at her, and nodded. "Great performance, Rebecca. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Rebecca tilted her head to the side. "Ummm, I've always loved to sing. But I guess I learned it from my mother. She was on Broadway a long time ago."

"Well, whatever the reason, you made it to the talent show," I announced.

Rebecca smiled wider. "Really? Oh my gosh, thank you!" I smiled again and explained to Rebecca the things she should know. As Rebecca left, I thought maybe the show won't be so bad after all. That is, until _he _came in. He sauntered his way to the room with a cocky smile on his face. What was he doing here? He stood in front of me with the smile still planted on his face. He raised his eyebrows like he waited for me to do something.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, even though I knew I would regret the answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm auditioning for the studio's talent show-even though I already know I'll make it."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't act on stage."

Chad's eyes widened, and he raised his eyebrows. "Yes I can! I can sure act. That's why I won 'Best Actor' in the Tween Choice Awards."

I rolled my eyes again. "No, I mean, you're not allowed to do any acting onstage. Mr. Condor wants to see another talent besides acting."

Chad's shoulders slumped. "What? Are you kidding me? Aw, man! Then what am I supposed to do onstage?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Chad interrupted me. "Wait. I'll find something, don't worry. Chad Dylan Cooper is a man of many talents." He kept on repeating this like if you chant it, it'll come true.

I sighed. "Whatever. If you find a talent besides acting by tomorrow, I'll let you be in the show. But for now, leave me alone."

Chad looked like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded and left without a word. I called for the next person auditioning and the good mood Rebecca had planted in my heart left and never came back for the rest of the day.

After the auditions were done, I made a quick stop to Mr. Condor's office to give him the list of names of people I decided to choose in the talent show. Then, I made my way to stage ten where the show is going to take place. I had told each person who made it to come here to practice. Everyone who made it was there, rehearsing their acts.

I went up on the stage, and started to give out instructions on who was going when. We were just about done when Chad suddenly burst through the room, shouting, "I got it! I got it!". I sighed exasperatedly, and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, Sonny. I've figured out my talent," he said.

I looked at the ceiling and back at him. "What is it, Chad?"

Chad took a big breath, and started talking all at once. "Well, I could do a little monologue scene with Portlyn. The crowd will love that. I was thinking of doing our famous scene from episode three forty where my character, Mackenzie, goes with-"

"No, Chad. No acting whatsoever," I interrupted.

"But it's just a little monologue," he pleaded.

"No, Chad," I repeated.

"But I-"

"No, Chad! _No acting whatsoever_," I gritted my teeth together. Chad can be so stubborn. "Besides, Portlyn can't be in the show. She didn't audition."

"Well, if Portlyn can't go, then I won't go either."

I shrugged. "Either only you go, or none of you will."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "Why do you only want _me _to go? Jealous?"

I blinked in surprise. "No! I-It's just that she didn't audition. That's all…"

"Right." Chad gave me a knowing look, but left the studio. I sighed in relief, and collapsed on a chair. Did he have to say it right in front of all these people? That was embarrassing. But I made up my mind. There is no way I'm going to let him in the show now. No matter how much he begs or pleads, I'm not going to let him in. Mr. Condor expects me to give a show the studio will remember; having Chad in it will be total bore. He doesn't have any talent besides acting-heck; he doesn't have any talent at all!

I clapped my hands together and motioned for the performers-who were still staring at me-to continue rehearsing their acts. They seemed hesitant at first, but reluctantly continued their act. Then, one by one, their gaze tore off me, and I sighed in relief.

Friday night, I am backstage, preparing the first group of people to go onstage. The crowd was huge, and they were getting restless.

"Okay. Just take a deep breath, go out there, have fun, and do your best." I smiled encouragingly at a group of dancers going onstage. They nodded frantically at me, but I don't think they were reassured. So I gave them a little push as they stumbled onstage. I could hear the announcers, Nico and Grady, announce the next act. The crowd started to clap, and the curtains opened. The dancers looked nervously back at me, and I smiled at them again, and gave them thumbs up. I saw the lead dancer swallow, and started the "five, six, seven, eight" count. Then, thankfully, the dancers started to dance as the music played. I peeked from behind the curtains to look at the crowd, and sighed gratefully as they seemed to be enjoying it.

The rest of the night continued the same; the performers would always get nervous, but after I reassured them, and after they get onstage, they would always have fun and forget their nerves. Only one girl, from stage four, tripped when she did a cartwheel. But she got right back up, and started doing more tricks to make up for that mistake.

Then it was Rebecca's turn. She looked nervous too, just like all the other performers. I told her a few soothing words, and reassured her the same way I did to the rest. But it didn't work on Rebecca. She wanted to run away, and she started hyperventilating.

"I-I can't do this, Sonny. I-I…there's too much…I'll fall…and…" Rebecca stammered, still hyperventilating. Rebecca started to turn the other way. "I-I have to go. I can't do this."

I grabbed her arm, halting her to a stop. I could hear Nico and Grady announce her name, and the crowd's clapping. The curtains will open in a few seconds. I gripped Rebecca's arm tighter. "Rebecca. Come on, you are amazing. There's no way you'll mess up. You're the best singer I've ever heard. I've heard you in your audition. You have to do this. You'll regret this if you don't."

Rebecca shook her head frantically. "No, Sonny! I-I can't…I just can't! I'll mess up and-"

"No you won't, Rebecca," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around to find Chad standing there smiling at Rebecca. "You're really good. If you don't get out there, you'll disappoint everyone-Mr. Condor, Sonny, me, but most importantly, yourself."

Rebecca blinked in surprise. I stood there with my mouth open. Why was he so nice all of a sudden? And of all the people, why was he so nice to Rebecca? Did he like her or something? Thinking that, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Y-You really think I'm good?" she said, lighting up a bit. Chad had pushed me aside, and he's standing right in front of Rebecca gripping her shoulders.

He looked into his eyes as he said, "I do. I really do think you're that good."

The uneasy feeling slammed into my stomach. I think I'm going to be sick. Then Chad leaned into Rebecca's ear and whispered something to her, but I couldn't hear. Rebecca smiled widely, and practically ran onstage. That left me and a smug-smiling Chad backstage.

He was still staring after Rebecca as the curtains opened, and the music started. The uneasy feeling grew; what was this feeling? I moved slowly up to Chad's side. I looked down at the floor as I muttered, "So, um, what did you tell her?" I glanced sideways at Chad, not wanting to look at him directly in the face. I saw his lips curl up into a smile.

"Nothing," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Just some stuff about how I was going to give her a kiss if she went up there."

My head shot up, and I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Chad chuckled, still looking at Rebecca, avoiding my gaze. "Just joking, Sonny. I told her I'll let her be in one episode of Mackenzie Falls if she went up there. I knew she was a fan."

I let out a breath of relief. "Oh."

Chad turned his body slightly towards me, but his gaze was still on Rebecca's. Why did that bother me so much? "Why do you ask? Jea-"

"No, I'm not jealous! Can't a person be curious?" I said, my face blushing madly. Why am I blushing? Probably because it was true; I was jealous.

Chad laughed, and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Seriously! I'm not jealous!"

"Sure. Look, jealous or not, you owe me. Rebecca wouldn't have gone up there if it weren't for me," he stated, smugly. Outside, I could hear the crowd cheering furiously as Rebecca held the long note perfectly. They clapped, and I could see Rebecca going off stage with a huge smile planted on her face. The curtains closed, and the crowd quieted down. So I had to lower my voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want to be onstage." I knew it. I knew he was going to say that. I decided, despite my promise to myself earlier, I'll let him. Besides, it could've been something much worse.

"Okay, but no acting." Chad nodded obediently, so I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Surprise," Chad whispered. Oh no. That can't be good. I automatically regretted letting him go on. But the curtains opened again, and Chad went up onstage.

"Hey, everyone. My act is going to be something different. It's not a talent; it's something I've always wanted to do. But to do this, I am going to need a volunteer," Chad announced. What was he doing? A magic trick? Chad turned his head at me, and motioned for me to come onstage. "Come up here, Sonny."

I froze. What was he doing? I set down my clipboard I was holding, and slowly made my way onstage. I stood beside Chad, and waved to the crowd. Then I whispered, "What are you doing?"

He whispered back, "You'll see."

Then, before I knew it, Chad had turned my face toward him, and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him after hesitating for a little while. The crowd was going wild, and I could hear Mr. Condor's disapproving shouts, but I ignored them. I was too engaged in the kiss to care about anything else. Chad's arms were around my waist, and the kiss was amazing. His lips were soft, and our bodies were pressed together and fit perfectly. We were like two puzzle pieces, that needed to be put together to complete the picture. It was better than anything I could imagine, and I wanted more. When we finally pulled back, we were both grinning like idiots. Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper is _definitely_ a man of many talents.

_A/N: So what did you think? Review please!_


End file.
